Daddy, I've fallen for a monster
by ArtsyBabeXx
Summary: Her mother left when she was born, and now her father had too. Arietta agrees to move in with her cousin and aunt when they hear the devastating news. The only thing that was keeping her in England had left and somewhere deep down her instincts were telling her that there was something she needed to find and that something was in Mystic Falls. Sorry if my summary's bad! Elijah/OC


Prologue

He picked up the lamp and flung it across the room with a flick of his wrist. The lamp smashed on impact with the wall and broke into millions of tiny pieces. _Why? Why did she walk away? Why did __**he**__ walk away?_ He should have followed her and made her change her mind.

Elijah sank down onto the bed running a hand angrily through his normally immaculate hair. Why was this human making him feel these things? Humans were just food sources used to quench his thirst. They were useless creatures. _Weak. _And yet here he was breaking apart his brothers house all because of one stupid human. She had no right to walk into his life and make these feelings, he'd turned off, come back. She had no right making him feel like for once in his life he was alive. She had no right making him feel happy.

This was a curse. He was doomed to live a life alone, draining and killing humans without a second thought. He was never supposed to find happiness. He was evil. A monster. Vampires didn't deserve happiness. Vampires deserved to live in darkness, being feared by every living thing. She should have been scared of him.

"_Why would i be scared of you?" A laugh emitted from her soft lips as they turned up the corners and her warm blue eyes sparkled standing out against her pale skin. She looked beautiful when she smiled._

"_Why aren't you?" He queried, no hint of playfulness in his voice. Only complete seriousness. She rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear._

"_Just because you're-" She lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Elijah. Her breath grazed his skin calmly and it took all his self control not to lean across the table and take her face between his hands. "A vampire?" She whispered. Elijah didn't have to respond to the question. She knew that was exactly why she should be scared of him. "Elijah." She hummed in a sad melodic tone. _

"_Arietta. I am evil. I have killed more people than i care to admit. I hunt humans for __**fun**__." He searched her eyes. Incredulous to the fact that there wasn't even a smidgen of fear hidden in her bright blue orbs._

"_You didn't choose-" She carried on._

"_No. I didn't choose to become a vampire. But i conformed to the darkness. I could have chosen another path instead of drinking from humans. But i didn't." He bore his own eyes into hers almost begging her to show that she didn't whole heatedly trust him with her life._

"_Elijah." His breath caught in his throat at the way she said her name. It was barely whispered but it was so very sadly said. The look in her eyes made him want to promise her the world. Comfort her and give her his word that nothing would ever hurt her again. He knew he couldn't do that._

"_Elijah." She repeated again placing a small delicate hand on either side of his face. Her long thin fingers were cold on his skin which he had always found unusual but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. "Listen to me. You are not evil. This thing your mother made you, is evil. __**You**__-" She tapped a hand softly on his chest at the place his heart lay. "Are not. __**You **__deserve happiness and if there is someone who makes you happy never let them go. Fight for them with everything you have. Everyone deserves happiness." A small smile graced her face "Even Vampires." She whispered and placed a small kiss on Elijah's cheek before getting up and leaving._

Where was that Arietta? He wondered. Where was the Arietta who was carefree and happy, who let the wind take her where ever it deemed possible? Where was the Arietta who told him that fighting for love was okay?

She was lost. And it was all _**his**_ fault.


End file.
